Reunited
by VillainousBlogger
Summary: It had been a long time since Arbok and Weezing had left their trainers to protect their own kind.


It's been a very long time since Arbok and Weezing were released to protect their fellow Ekans and Koffing from that nasty poacher. Most of these Ekans and Koffing were fully evolved now so they could take care of the younger Pokemon. Arbok and Weezing smiled knowing that they help give them the chance to be free Pokemon and saw no need to stick around any longer. They said their goodbyes to their clan and went off.

It wasn't like they didn't like being around their own kind. It was just that...they missed their old masters and fellow Pokemon comrades on Team Rocket. Being called out to battle was very thrilling. And even if they did get shocked by that twerp's Pikachu, they were still happy to be with their master's outside their poke balls. Weezing looked back with a concerned look on his faces.

"_Hey. Do you think they'll be okay without us?_"

Arbok turned his head with a reassuring smile and nodded.

"_Of course! We may have lost a lot of battles, but that's only made us stronger and smarter. We've taught our own kind well._"

Weezing smiled and was convinced by his friend's words. The two continued off into the woods in search of something that would really make them feel complete.

Months went by and both Weezing and Arbok were feeling really drained. Weezing knocked down a couple of Sitrus berries from a nearby tree and they ate them while taking a break. After a couple minutes of silent eating, Arbok said "I wonder what our old masters are doing right now?" Before Weezing could answer, a crash was heard in the clearing a couple of yards away. Curious, Arbok and Weezing went over to see what that loud crash was. They peeked from behind a bush and saw three char covered figures weakly getting up. The smaller figure spoke first

"Gah! Dat twerp's Pikachu is REALLY startin' to get on my nerves!"

Weezing recognized that mouthy voice in an instant and Arbok did as well. After hearing certain voices for so long, you'd recognize them even if you hadn't seen them in such a long time. That voice belnged to none other than the talking Meowth of Team Rocket. Arbok and Weezing were so shocked and happy to see their old friend, that they couldn't move. The long-haired girl spoke next.

"We'll get Pikachu next time!"

Arbok's eyes welled up with tears because he was so happy to see his master Jessie again. He could remember as an Ekans when he first met Jessie. She had recieved him for a birthday present and was very happy to get the snake-type Pokemon. He was equally happy to be owned by a trainer who not only loved poison types but had a great sense of style as well. The short-haired boy spoke after her.

"Hopefully with a better plan..."

Weezing smiled because he saw his master James after so long. He may not have a strong memory, but he could definitely remember when he first met James. It was Christmas day and a younger James, along with Growlie, were spending it with his Nanny and Pop-pop. James ran down the stairs to open his many presents. He was very interested in a present with purple wrapping paper and white ribbon. He opened it carefully and saw a pokeball. Growlie sniffed it and barked giveing him the okay. James tossed the pokeball and out came a smiling Koffing. James was excited because he had another friend. Koffing could feel something special with this boy.

Arbok and Weezing couldn't take it anymore. They went over to their former masters shyly with Meowth being the first to notice them. "Hey!" he yelled with a smile. "Arbok! Weezing! Are we glad to see you!"

Jessie and James turned and saw their old teammates in the bushes with shocked expressions on their faces. After not seeing the Pokemon that they had known for years, through the good times and the bad, it was a normal response.

Arbok slithered towards the female with worried eyes. Would she still care about him?

Weezing floated over to the male with slight concern. Did he miss him?

Jessie and James looked at each other and then at their old Pokemon. With no words being spoken, they threw their arms around them with tears streaming down their smiling faces. A trainer will always catch new Pokemon and bond with them, but the bonds that have been formed over time will always last.


End file.
